


Text Messages

by llokveidr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llokveidr/pseuds/llokveidr
Summary: In which Middle Earth has Internet. Madness ensues.





	Text Messages

Unknown  
Hello Thorin Oakenshield. I am Gandalf the Grey.  
Thorin has changed Unknown to Gandalf.

Thorin Oakenshield   
I know who you are, Gandalf. You are a wizard. It is rumored that you   
Only appear in times of great danger or importance.

Gandalf  
Well it seems that you know much  
about who I am. I shall be   
straightforward then. Meet me at The   
Prancing Pony tomorrow at 8. I have info  
on your father.

Thorin  
Information on my father, say you? He has not been seen  
in many years. Very well. I shall see you tomorrow.

Unknown   
Good morning, Bilbo Baggins!

Bilbo  
Who are you and why are you interrupting my   
morning pipe smoking?

Unknown  
Well someone is certainly cheerful this morning.  
I am Gandalf the Grey! And Gandalf means me.

Bilbo has changed Unknown to Gandalf the Grey.

Bilbo  
Gandalf! Not the wandering wizard with the amazing   
fireworks! I had no idea you were still alive, forgive me for  
saying.

Gandalf  
Humph. Well at least you remember my fireworks.  
Back to business now. I am going on an adventure with  
an esteemed friend and I'd like you to come with. We'll be   
there on Thursday evening. Be prepared.

Bilbo  
What? An adventure? No no no. I am a Baggins of Bag End.  
We - I am a respectable hobbit. I do NOT do adventures. Go find   
someone else that's not a hobbit. You're welcome on Thursday for afternoon   
tea and that's it. No adventures, you hear?

Gandalf  
You are coming and that's final. I don't  
want complaints as you're perfect for the job.  
See you Thursday. Farewell!

Bilbo   
What? But Gandalf! You cannot do this! Gandalf...GANDALF!! Ugh. Wizards...


End file.
